danganfuture_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Tsumiki
Basic Information Aya Tsumiki is a character in the RP DanganFuture: The Multiverse! '''She holds the title of "Ultimate Lucky Student" and is a part of the First-Verse shipkids. She is played by '''Tea. Personality Aya is a generally bubbly, sometimes sassy girl who cares deeply for her family and friends.She's especially caring and protective of her younger sister, Noriko. She holds herself to high expectations and is a hard worker, making sure that she does well in school. However, secretly, Aya completely and utterly despises her talent, believing that luck isn't an actual talent and that she may as well not be an Ultimate since it was complete random chance to be a Ultimate Lucky Student. She constantly, in her head, compares herself and her talent to other people's, even her younger sister and her best friend. She falsely believes that she's a disappointment to her mothers for not having a "real talent". As such, she works hard to make sure she does well in her classes to try to make them proud of her. Appearance Aya is a short girl with an average build. Her hair is purple with straight cut bangs and two short braids over her shoulders, the rest of her hair just freely hanging down her back. She has pale skin and pink eyes. She has a white headband with a pink flower on it and a somewhat poofy pink dress with green accents on the sleeves, top of the skirt, and bottom of the skirt and a purple accent around her waist. The collar of the dress is white and there is a thin green ribbon tied over the collar. She also has pink boots with green soles and purple bows. There is white fluff on the tops and inside of the boots. Backstory and History Early life Aya was born into an orphanage, her birth mother being one of the older girls in said orphanage. She aged out of the system not too long after and left Aya in the care of the orphanage, not wanting to be tied down by a baby. Thankfully, not too long after, she was adopted by Mikan and Ibuki. When they decided to adopt, they heard of what had happened with her mother, plus given Mikan’s childhood and whatnot they decided the best course of action would be to make sure she had the best childhood they could possibly give a child. Which, she did have a good childhood; she had friends, growing up with her childhood best friend, Shiomi Saihara, who was the daughter of her mother’s best friend, having a happy household, a wonderful school life, a good childhood, as well as her mothers could have done. She did occasionally hear stories about how Mikan had grown up- mostly on accident, like when she had been up too late and witnessed her being comforted by Ibuki after a nightmare and accidentally hearing her recount it, or when the nurse had the occasional panic attack. Either way, Aya was eventually able to connect the dots as she grew older, realizing how horrible her mother’s childhood was, and was grateful to them for making her own childhood wonderful. She decided that no matter what, she had to make her mothers proud as a “thank you” of sorts. She worked hard in school, spent time with her mothers and her sister Noriko when she was born, becoming incredibly close with the girl, and spending time with Shiomi and her other friends, making sure to balance everything as best as she could, ignoring the stress that came with trying to be a perfect kid. Her mothers were absolutely proud, although Mikan did notice the stress she was under and told her she didn’t really need to stress herself out so much over everything, but Aya had internally convinced herself she had to, no, needed to, be the best kid she possibly could. To make her mothers proud. She figured that since her mothers were both Ultimates, she would be one too. Ever since, she longed and dreamed for what her talent might be, excited to find a way to her future. However, when the fateful day came and her letter read, “Ultimate Lucky Student”, her dreams were shattered. A lucky student? Of all things? Luck wasn’t a talent. Her feelings about it got worse when Noriko got accepted to the elementary part of Hope’s Peak as the Lil’ Ultimate DJ and her best friend got accepted as the Ultimate Mystery Novelist. While in reality, her mothers were and always had been proud of her, Aya felt as if she had fallen short and disappointed them. Why couldn’t she have gotten a better talent? A real one? After crying over it, she made a decision: She was going to work harder than ever to make her mothers proud. To make up for her failure of a talent. Even if the stress killed her. Developing Talent Aya’s life has been a cycle of good and bad luck. Ever since she was a baby, her luck went from bad to good to bad to good. From what happened with her birth mother to quickly being adopted, to getting injured easily growing up to having good luck with guessing games and luck-based games, to every aspect of her life was affected by luck. She either drew the short straw or became on top of the world. She never saw her luck cycle as an actual talent, simply just referring to it as her own special curse. Multiverse -- Relationships Mikan Tsumiki Ibuki Mioda Noriko Tsumiki Trivia - Aya's full name is a pun on "I, a Tsumiki". Category:Characters Category:First-Verse Category:Tea